csofandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
|designer = Mikhail Kalashnikov |date = Counter-Strike BETA 2.0 (13 Aug 1999) |spraypattern = Straight upward |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 40 47 (Gold) 40 (Red) 113 (10th) |damageC = 56 66 (Gold) 40 (Red) 202 (10th) }} The AK-47 ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'47, Автомат Калашникова in Russian), also known as '''CV-47,' is an assault rifle exclusive to the Terrorist in the Counter-Strike series and in Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-47 can hold up to 30 rounds of 7.62 NATO. This assault rifle is the trademark of the Terrorists although it is also used by the Russian government. It does high damage per hit but comes with high recoil so spraying with this rifle makes the user lose their accuracy tremendously thus it is not recommended to spray unless the player is skilled. It is also the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage and deadly accuracy. : After the Free Update patch, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *High damage for an assault rifle *Short reload time *High rate of fire *Cheaper than its counterpart, the M4A1 *Accurate in long range Disadvantages *Loses accuracy in just several shots *Very loud, reveals position *Purchasable only for the Terrorists in Original mode *Very high recoil *Wild spray pattern *Quite expensive ammunition cost Tips The AK is only purchasable by the Terrorists, making it the most commonly used weapon among the Terrorists. The AK-47 can be fired in full automatic, does high damage and has cheaper purchase price when compared to its counterpart, the M4A1. It has high recoil which makes the user lose accuracy in just several shots and it also has loud firing sounds, which is not suitable for assassination attempts and will attract enemies. Tactics *Fire in burst or one-by-one in long range. *In close range, fire continuously and aim for the stomach. The bullets will spread to the head. The first two shots will mostly land near upper torso. *Missing few shots in close range can result loss of accuracy if continuously fired, use tap firing instead. *The first 2-4 shots have the best accuracy with proper spraying control, making this weapon is lethal for certain users. *Stay stationary while firing AK-47 to get an accurate result. However, squat (press shift) can be done to avoid the recoil from becoming too wild. *Use the AK-47's loud sound as an advantage as it will bring your opponents to you and you can ambush them. However, this tactic needs skill or should come with many teammates. *Recoil control is totally different. Since Basic mode decreased the recoil greatly, an adaptation in modes where recoil is not having modifications is surely advised to be trained. *Beware that any experienced CTs can take over the weapon and vice versa for its counterpart. *In far or middle range, when the recoil is too high, perform a quick switch (default: ) so that the crosshair will become normal again (do not do this in close range as you will give the enemy a chance to kill you). Comparison to M4A1 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *Cheaper (-$600) *Faster reload (-0.6 seconds) Neutral *Same fire rate (91%) *Same clip size (30 / 90) Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher recoil (+13%) *Heavier (+4%) *More expensive ammo cost (+$20) *Cannot attach a silencer *Loud sound attracts enemies to locate recent position Variants There are several variants for the AK-47: Dragon= All features for AK-47 Dragon are same to original one except the skin. if the player possess Dragon Knife, the reload time will be 1 second faster than the original. |-| 60R= :Main article: AK-47 60R. AK-47 60R is a modified version of the original AK-47 that exclusive for Zombie modes. It is excellent against zombies but only available for Sidekick in Zombie 3: Hero or from supply box in Zombie: The Union. |-| Gold= AK-47 Gold can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It is gold-plated and very stylish. If compared to the original version, the AK-47 Gold only varies in appearance. This weapon obviously has the same model to the AKM except its firing, cocking and reload sound. The only advantage of this weapon when compared to the original version is it can be purchased for both teams. It is one of the most wanted weapons. |-| AKM= :Main article: AKM. The AKM used to be an alternate skin for the original AK-47 before it was officially released. It is an improved version of the AK-47, it is lighter and has lower recoil but has lower firepower. |-| HQ= A skin for the regular AK-47, which is currently exclusive to Korean Counter-Strike Online. Obtainable from code boxes. |-| Red= This red assault rifle is produced in a limited quantity. AK-47 Red holds 30 rounds of 7.62mm NATO ammunition for each magazine. It is the most popular assault rifle among the Terrorists due to its high damage in assault rifle series. |-| Paladin= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *+20% Morale Boost in Zombie Hero. *Increases Health to Level 5 for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. |-| White Gold= Using 30 rounds of 7.62mm, this assault rifle is the symbol of a terrorist and boasts the most damage from an assault rifle. This gun, dressed in white gold, was presented to honor the honor of those who proved their skills. Original mode before ranking 1 season reward. File:Ak47wg_viewmodel.png|View model ak47whitegold.png|Weapon icon File:Ak47wg_sr_hud.png|HUD icon |-| 10th Anniversary= It is an assault rifle using 30 rounds of 7.62mm. It is the symbol of terrorist, and it is the most damage of assault rifle. It was specially made to commemorate the tenth anniversary. File:Ak47gs.png|View model Gallery v_ak47_cso.png|First person model ak47 viewmodel new.png|Ditto, new File:Ak47_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Ak47_worldmodel.png|World model File:Ak47_worldmodel_new.png|Ditto, new File:Ak47_demo.gif|Store preview File:Ak47_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Trivia *The model lacks the Cyrillic alphabet "ОД " and "АВ" which is engraved on the receiver. *A dragon engraving can be seen on the upper receiver of the golden AK-47. *Because the weapon is originally modeled with a right-hand weapon and a left-hand grip, the ejection port is incorrectly mirrored as a result. This happens with most of the initial weapons in-game. *The gold, red and HQ variants of AK-47 in game are actually based on AKM, not the AK-47. **However, the HUD icon for gold, red and HQ variants use the original AK-47's HUD icon instead of the AKM's one. *Since the implementation of the Paint system, the default model has been remodeled, now resembling its Counter-Strike: Condition Zero's and the HQ incarnation. However, the glove texture for males remains as is. **It should also be noted that the shop preview remains unchanged. Category:Assault rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:Avtomat Category:Russian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Izmash Category:Soviet era weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Code box items Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Russian Category:High accuracy weapons